


The Other Hale: Leah Rochelle Hale

by KiaraMarie



Series: Leah Rochelle Hale [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraMarie/pseuds/KiaraMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalie had a sister that no one knew about, not even the closest siblings or her mate, Emmett. Leah Hale had never planned on finding her sister again, she would have to know that Rose was still alive first. Travelling with Charlotte and Peter toward this Cullen clan, Leah and Rosalie will be reunited once again. But, what will come of this when the Volturi find out about the newest member into the Cullen family, or when the Cullen clan finds their world changing by the weeks? Leah Hale has a few secrets and a few enemies. All good things come to an ending, she can't hide her past forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Turning to Aro, Leah was caught off guard at the words he had just spoken almost as if they would change the war he was going to unleash. She knew, they all knew, that her past was something that would bury them all in the end. It was inevitable.

  
_"We all know what this is going to do Aro."_ Her voice is bolder now, She refuses to sit back without taking a stand against the Volturi. They could try with all their might but somehow, some way she _would_  be victorious in the last breath because she knew of the few secrets she had left.

With a last smile, she tightened her grip on the bookbag that she held and turned to go back to the Cullen's camping area. Wind whipping across her face, her hair tightly wrapped in a bun atop of her head as she trudged through the four inches of freezing snow that seemed to foreshadow the cold future of events that were destined to occur. She could not tell if the end was tomorrow or if it would wait, pause for longer than even Aro could supress it. She was not sure if the bonds created in the last eight months would fall apart as fast as they had formed. The fear that crept into her mind would settle there until this was all over.

She feels but doesn't hear Aro and the two bodyguard vampires leave the field, taking the chance she slips her bookbag onto her shoulders before zipping her jacket up further as an icy chill slips past her skin, settling into her bones as she anticipates tomorrow, the future, the revelations. New, foreign fears had settled on her mind as she trekked through the snow blanketed forestry toward the campgrounds. 

_What if this is the last time she would be able to know the true meaning of family or love?_


	2. Leah Hale

_April 1933_

_Forget that this was supposed to be the day my sister and Royce King would make it official, this was the day my sister died. My sister had disappeared without a trace except for Royce King and his gang of goons being the only ones who had seen her last. They were drunk and their memory was blurred so they were erased as suspects in the eye of the policemen. To me, they were all sneaky-eyed, slithering little snakes. All of them hid behind a veil of wealth that gave them a clean record and a shiny new house or girlfriend in Royce’s case. Two days after the news hit, he was on to a new girl. Her name being unmentionable because she was unknown and new to town, I did not give a rat’s ass about her name or who the hell she was. She was prime evidence that Royce was a sneaky bastard who probably hid my sister in his creepy little cellar and beat her to death or something. I never liked Royce; never in a million years would I have trusted him._

_Finishing the last touches on my hair, I walked downstairs to ill-looking family and friends, the sadness in their eyes made my own heart sore and numb inside. I could not believe I lost my baby sister, little Rosie was gone and I knew it was Royce King but there was no way anybody would believe me even if I gave them the cold hard facts to support my theory._

_Slipping through crowds of weeping, wailing, fragile people is hard enough alone, it’s even harder when you know they are weeping over the loss of your very own kin, the girl whom was as much of a best friend as she was a sister to you. Pats on my shoulder remind me that there is a reason I need to be strong as well as my own wailing mother whom can’t seem to even be consoled by my dear father no matter how hard he seems to be trying._

_Pulling a soft smile at a passing mourner whom remarks on the devastation such a loss has undoubtedly caused my family and I, it’s my turn to say something but my throat itches at the thought almost positive I would end up yelling and screaming, making a hateful, irrationally stated accusation against Royce while he and his family were paying their own respects to my dear sister’s death._

_Surprising myself, I walked to the middle of the room and with a saddened, grave smile I give a small speech about my sister and how much the loss is affecting our family. I don’t mention Royce or my suspicions, my eyes are glued to the ground and I barely finish the speech without sobbing or breaking down in tears in front of all of the mourning relatives and friends. Strangely enough, I manage to do the task without incident and excuse myself to my room. I could hardly watch my sister’s ex-fiancée and his family parade around and pretend to be half as upset as her family and friend. The sight was completely sickening and I felt ill the moment I saw the act begin._

_“Leah?!”_ Charlotte’s voice breaks through my reverie and I turn to her, concern written all over my face to which she only laughs, a simple bell sounding echo that’s not quiet in any sense of the word, and that makes me smile softly at my own silly actions.

_“So, what’s the next destination?”_ I asked her with a slight glance toward the store that Peter was asking for directions to a place that he and Charlotte had been waiting to go for a long time. They had not had the time to explain the details only that they had called a friend that they wanted to visit with for a while because it had been such a long time. Neither Peter nor Charlotte could keep the bright smiles from their own faces after that call, which made me incredibly curious as to who we would be visiting.

_“Jasper Whitlock, Hale now, and his new clan, it’ll be refreshing to see him again and to meet the other vampires he considers family now.”_ She says finally acknowledging my curiosity with a giddy smile as she looks toward the store where Peter had now gotten a piece of paper out, the store clerk seemed to be writing a map to the house for him. I wondered to myself, how could any vampire live in such a small, confined place with such few humans? Suspicion would be aroused in such a small town, with only three thousand and some people living inside of its boundaries.

Watching Peter and the clerk converse is driving us both to our limits of impatience, nearly pushing us to walk into the store but lucky enough the clerk finally gives Peter some directions and he starts toward us with a grin as he holds up a little map of the area.

_“Are you ready now?”_ I ask with a slight raise of my eyebrow as I glance over them both. They only respond to me with light nods, both showcasing brightened smiles that seem renewed, almost refreshingly enlivened and their happiness shifts my mood, my own slight frown replaced with a widening smile as we got into the expensive car that Charlotte had managed to “borrow” from an old billionaire.

The car was quite spaced in means that I could easily breathe without having a claustrophobic fit in the back seat. Quietly, I observed everything as Peter drove and Charlotte guided him with the piece of paper that held the area mapped out so it would be easier to get to the Cullen’s. In the silence, I was able to hear about ten or less feet, running in our direction. The feet were heavy with the exception of maybe a smaller body but the amount of feet headed in our direction was obvious it was a threat.

Before the words had left my mouth, Peter had parked in the middle of the road and was out of the car, followed closely by Charlotte. Slipping out of the backseat, I walked to stand aside them ready to defend against the danger. Without warning, a group of Quileute looking men stepped out ready in defense as the obvious leader stepped forward with a defensive posture, his eyes glaring through all of us once before he looked at Peter.  
  
I stopped breathing all together for a second as I recognized the smell of wolves. Shape-shifter wolves weren’t as pesky as werewolves but the smell stung my nose just as awfully. I looked across the men and recognized Quileute features in all of their faces.  I’d learned a lot from the Quileute legends of vampires and wolves, along with other things that I’d found in their books that seemed far and few between.

_“What is your purpose with the Cullen family?”_ The alpha’s voice boomed loud, breaking into my reverie and observations. Looking at him, I measured him up and stepped toward him slightly not letting the sudden growls from the men standing behind him nor his own scowl at me stop me as I put my hand out in front of him.

_“This is Peter and Charlotte, I am Leah. We’re looking for a mister Jasper whom they’ve contacted recently to inform that we would be arriving here.”_ I introduced us all formally as he begrudgingly yet politely shook my hand. The softening tone of my own, natural voice must have been as surprising with me being their enemy and all.

_“How do we know that isn’t a bullshit story?”_ The man whom I stood in front of questioned me as I pulled my hand back. Looking into his eyes, I smiled at him without hesitating.

_“Trust me.”_ It comes out as a plea to the others, but to Sam it’s more of a command. Looking away from him, I sigh with a small, almost defeated look on my face before Sam speaks up.

_“Fine. On the condition that we’re going to be escorting you to the Cullen’s house.”_ He demanded in an authoritative tone, I gave him a small nod with a smile in agreement as Peter and Charlotte watched in awe and shock at his willingness to agree.

There are still a few secrets even the closest of friends don’t know about me, yet and hopefully they never will. My thoughts are yet again interrupted as we’re lead down the street, leaving the car parked in the middle of the street without a car while the men are carefully leading us, cautious with reason. I had no intentions to kill a wolf today but Charlotte nor could Peter be predicted with the same views as me toward the young men that prodded as forward, pushing and shoving sometimes as if we’re cattle.


	3. Who are you?

Emptiness has a way to creep into a person's heart untold, slipping through the beaten and torn cracks of a soul. Cracks created by too many losses, too many rejections. The empty feeling that hollowed through my soul, my bones was created by the death of my sister added onto centuries of life that never ceased to change in pattern. Falling back into the normal routine of hunting and running was the easiest accomplishment.

Hiding my secrets of the past had been easy when this life consisted of running, never settling. It was simple but still empty. It's not more than a few minutes later that we've arrived directly at the Jasper's family's house. The two wolf-shifters that had been leading me finally released their tight grips on my arms, I only gave them an appreciative smile at that. Luckily, neither Peter nor Charlotte had gotten to temperamental with them as we had walked the way here.

 _"Charlotte, Peter!"_ A blonde male with pale skin and golden eyes called to the pair of them, stepping out of the house, as they walked toward the house. I hesitated, studying the interaction while glancing behind me at the wolves once or twice. The blonde male is followed closely by the likes of a pixie. She seems like she would be the most fragile girl in the world, but her swift yet skillfully graceful movements told a different story. 

The pixie held an arm tightly around the male as they met up to Peter and Charlotte in the yard. Another pair slipped out after the first, this time it was another blonde male who seemed to yield a different personna about himself, it was more authorative and slightly comforting at the same time. He and the girl with him seemed to be more relazed and in containment of themselves, the girl had a more sweet, motherly feel to her. The guy held his arm around her waist, almost loosely as she leaned into him.

Next was a little girl, which raised a few questions but I waited to observe her. She smelled of human and vampire, she had a beating heart. Her eyes were golden just as the other four vampire's but she couldn't be older than maybe the mere age of ten. She ran up to introduce herself to Peter and Charlotte, racing in front of everyone else until the pixie caught her, slowing her easily. The confusion seemed to continue as an auburn haired male followed her holding hands with a brunette girl. His eyes shifted to mine almost instantly and it only took that one, brief look for me to gain enough knowledge of the family to name them all and know they weren't a conventional vampire clan. 

The last three people I recognized easily, mostly in fault of Edward but I would have recognized Rosalie in any manner. Emmett, Rosalie's mate, lead Rose out as they talked softly amongst themselves, smiles briefly crossing their faces as they looked at each other. Following those two was Jacob, the wolf whom had inevitably imprinted on Renesmee, the small girl who I now knew as Edward and Bella's child. Renesmee also happened to be a hybrid. 

I knew a lot about imprints, I inherantly had to know these things. My thoughts and observations were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I immediately turned to find Sam looking at me, he was obviously confused.  _"Don't you know them?"_ He asked, he hadn't intentionally intended on gaining the Cullen's awareness but Edward would have pointed me out sooner or later as well, the pixie whom I knew as Alice now would have probably done the same.

 _"Jasper is Charlotte and Peter's friend."_ I answer even as the yard had suddenly gone silent as all eyes were on my figure. Turning back to face the Cullen family, my gaze met with Charlotte's as she seemed to have been cut off mid-sentence. I waited for someone to speak, but the seconds ticked by. Eyes studying, molding, remembering, burning my image into their memories as they stared unabashedly at me.

Jacob stepped in front of Renesmee defensively when she broke free of Alice and almost started in my direction. She seemed confused and her face contorted into one of an upset child who had just been told no to getting that 'oh-so-amazing' new toy they desired more than almost anything. His reastion along with the Cullen's reactions to my presence made me feel as unwelcomed as I probably was. The prospect that I couldn't grasp is that as Rosalie saw me, she said nothing and neither did Charlotte or Peter. 

A deep, tingling sensation of a billion, cold, tiny, prickly needles stabbing into my chest where my heart should beat lifefully is what I felt and it hurt inside as I felt like I was some unknown monster but none the less, I pulled an almost faltering smile as I wanted to say something. My introduction was interrupted by Rosalie and Edward trying to speak up at the same time.

 _"Le-"_ Rosalie began to speak up.

 _"Wh-"_ Edward started, too.

 _"Guys, this is our friend Leah. She-"_ Peter spoke up where Charlotte remained silent as she looked between Rosalie and Edward seemingly amused about their fumble.

 _"She's my sister."_ Rosalie spoke up, her voice breaking into Peter's sentence as he decided to shut up at her entrance into the conversation while the Cullen's and Jacob all snapped their gazes to Rosalie who could only look amazed as she tried to make sure it was really me from afar, her eye wide in surprise all the same.


End file.
